YJ Goes To One Direction Concert
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally accidentally turns the radio on the song "What Makes You Beautiful" and now the girls are all squealing. The radio told them that One Direction was going to have a concert in Happy Harbor. Now they're trying to get tickets to One Direction. The summary is better than it sounds. Chalant and Spitfire are seen. one shot


**Okay this is just something that came to me. My friend and I were talking about how we couldn't go to the one direction concert *sob* so I thought of crossing two of my favorite things together to make a great story! So here I am now. And I made this starting from 2:00 am to 4:00 am so I'm freaken tired and plus I have to go to the dentist at 9:00 am. Yeah so later on today I'm ganna have a numb mouth so I don't really know if I could keep that promise about uploading on thursday for my people who read my other story called Future which is a good story too ;)**

**Anyways I hate declaimer, but: I don't own young justice or one direction. And if I did you can tell, but I don't :(**

* * *

YJ Goes To One Direction Concert

It was just a normal day at the cave. The team had just successfully finished a mission. Conner was the first one to get cleaned and out of his civvies so he had the remotes to the t.v. first. The next one to come to the living room/kitchen was M'gann, Raquel, Zatanna, and Robin. Robin and Zatanna have been inseparable since they've kissed in new years so that's why it was no biggie that they hold hands in every room they go in to. M'gann had asked Zatanna and Raquel to taste test a recipe she found in the internet.

When they sat on the stool Raquel asked, "So where's Wally and Artemis; their suppose to be out by now."

"Their probably making out again." Robin said as he sat on a stool next to Zatanna.

"I don't care what their doing I'm just glad they don't bicker that much anymore." Zatanna said.

"Okay who wants to bet that I'm right. I got five bucks on the table." Robin said as digs through his pocket for money.

Then out of the blue Conner says, "You might wanna put your money back Wally and Artemis are coming."

Then like it was on cue spitfire came in the room with Wally's arms around Artemis's shoulder. They were both smiling at each other. Then Wally went to where Conner was and Artemis went to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Hey Supey you know your watching static right?" Wally said as he pointed at the t.v.

"Ya I know, it's my favorite show."

"Well do you mind if I change the channel to something else."

"No."

"Why not." The speedster whined.

"Because I got here first."

"Fine." Wally crossed his arms and stuck his tongue to the boy of steel. Conner just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Then Wally just went to the kitchen.

When he saw that Artemis, Raquel, and Zatanna were trying some food that M'gann was making he knew he wanted to join in for some free food.

"Hey can I have some." Wally asked.

"Sorry Wally, but this is a taste test." M'gann said.

"Yeah and I would be the perfect guy for that." Wally said.

"No Baywatch you would just eat it all and say that it taste great." Even though their both dating Artemis still calls him by his nickname that she gave him from day one, but it comes with a price because he still calls her Arty.

Wally just grumbled. He just couldn't fight with this women anymore even when she's right most of the time. He looked around, and there was nothing else to do. Then he saw a radio at the corner of his eye. He thought it was too cheesy for a radio to be in a mountain that is filled with cooler electronics. He just got bored and thought to himself, _"Well there's nothing better to do." _

He went up to the radio. No one even noticed him. The girls were still eating what M'gann made, Robin was smiling at Zatanna, and Conner was still watching his weird static. _"Maybe that's what normal alians do?" _Wally thought. Then he just went back to the radio and turned it on. Then suddenly a song just came out."

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up, _

When the girls heard the music they stopped what they were doing and started screaming and squealing like fan girls. Conner who has super hearing was covering his ears and running outside the room. Then Aqualad came running in the room all wet from his swim.

"Is everyone alright." Kaldure asked.

"Ahh no." And of course that was Wally saying that.

The four girls were still being like fan girls.

-"Oh my gosh it's one direction!"

-"Baby you light up my world like nobody else."

-"Aaaahhh their so hot!"

-"Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,That's what makes you beautiful."

"Wow Arty I didn't really see you much as a directioner." Wally said.

"I mean at first I wasn't, but then after I got stuck at a sleep over with them I turned into a squealing fan girl." Artemis said as she was still smiling the whole time. Which is sort of weirding Wally out. He still doesn't know everything about her, but this is a start.

Then after the song was over the noise came back to a normal volume. And of course that volume was interrupted again when the radio person said, "Okay that was one direction singing 'What makes you beautiful'. This cute british boy band sure has the girls in their pockets. And I'm pretty sure the girls around Happy Harbor are going to be excited to see a concert there because that's going to be their next place their going to stop!"

"Aaaahhhhh! I can't believe it their coming here to Happy Harbor." M'gann said.

"Aaaahhh I know! We have to get tickets now." Raquel said as she sped fast to the computer.

They looked at a website that was selling tickets. Their faces drooped down when they saw the prices. It had cost a lot and people were buying them like crazy.

"What's wrong Zee?" Robin asked when he went by her side.

"The tickets cost too much." Zatanna said. Then she looked back at him with a smile, "Wait can you buy those tickets for us."

"Umm I don't know." Robin looked down.

Zatanna was sad now, if she couldn't get them from Robin then maybe she could get them from Dick Grayson. It took a whole week of pestering Batman, but Robin finally got him to agree to let Zatanna know his secret identity. He had told her 2 weeks after their romantic new years kiss at the watch tower.

She took Robin's hand and made him follow her to her room. When they were safely in her room she pulled out her biggest blue puppy dog eyes at him. Then she took off his shades.

"Please Dickey." Zatanna begged.

Dick tried to look away, but there was just something about Zatanna's eyes that made him look back at her. He finally gave up, "Fine, I'll buy those concert tickets."

"Yay! I love you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to tell the girls.

Robin put his shades back on and mumbled to himself, "I love you too Zee." He said it with a smirk in his face as he chuckles.

When he entered in the kitchen/living room again he only saw Wally eating the rest of the taste test M'gann made and the girls were still talking together in a group. Kaldure had already left to go swimming again and an angry Superboy was no where to be found. Poor guy he has Super hearing and probably thinks all this girly stuff is freaky. His thoughts were collapsed when the girls, out of no where, just hugged him really tight. After they let go of him he finally got to breath again.

"Come on Robin lets get the tickets before their all sold out." Everyone was talking at the same time so he didn't really know who said who.

He just went to the computer and did his way of magic with the computer and in less than 7 minutes later they all got tickets and back stage passes. Yeah it's good to have a hacker/billion dollar person around. (**If only that was easy for us too, but sadley I don't have a friend that can do that**)

Wally was done eating the food. He looked to where Robin was and saw that he was covered in every corner with girls around him. He felt left out so he thought it would be fun to join in the fun.

"Hey guys what are you doing now." Wally asked as he approached them.

"I'm getting tickets for them for the concert." Robin said while still typing some things in the computer.

"Oh okay. Hey Rob do you think you could add 2 more tickets." Wally said.

Then everyone's eyes were on Wally with a curios look then he saw their reactions so he said fast, "So we could join you. What do you say Rob huh go to the concert with the ladies." He also nudges him at the same time.

"Sure I'm up for it." Robin said.

"Okay, but Wally what ever you do you can not whine or ruin this for us." Artemis said as she points a figure at him and with a stern stare.

"I promise babe." Wally said as he puts both of his hands up as if showing surrender.

"Yay were all going to the concert." M'gann cheered.

...

**The day of the One direction Concert **

"Aaaaahhh he blinked at me!" Raquel was squealing again. They were finally at the concert and it was like a riot out there.

Then Robin saw Zatanna yelling, "I love you Liam!" Then he patted her on the shoulder and said, "You know I'm right here."

She turned around and said, "Sorry fan girl speaking." Then she went back to what she was doing again.

Then Wally saw Artemis scream, "Niall your my number 1" So he went up to her and said, "I thought I was you number 1."

"Not in this case Baywatch." Artemis said as she went back to what she was doing.

Robin and Wally got pushed back together again. They look at all the girls and they were all yelling one direction. Even Meagan who was holding a sign that says, 'Louis be mine!'. Superboy's definitely going to be angry about that.

Then Wally whispered to Robin's ear, "Dude we definitely have some competition."

Robin just answered back, "You got that right."

* * *

**I hope you like this story and I hope you review :)**

**Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. ugh only 2 hours to sleep :(**


End file.
